Prima☆Donna? Memorial!
is the song that plays at the end of PriPara & Kiratto Pri☆Chan Movie: Sparkling Memorial Live. It was performed by Run Girls, Run!. The full version was released in digital and physical format on May 2nd, 2018. Performers * Run Girls, Run! ** Coco Hayashi ** Nanami Atsugi ** Yuuka Morishima Lyrics Full Version Romaji= Te wo nobaseba todoku'n datte Oshiete kureta "sorairo no yume" (Aurora Dream) Ai ni yūkō "mada minu watashi" (Dear My Future) Jūman kai kanadete tatte Iroasenai "niji no kiseki" (Rainbow Live) Jibun rashisa de ne Coordinate Promise! Kawasu yakusoku ga Rhythm ni natte iku'n da Paradise motome tanara Live ga mata hajimaru'n da Doki dokitte donna? (Moment) Kirakiratte donna? (Memorial) Naritai jibun ni jump shiyō! Mirai no watashi ga ichiban! Tokimekitte donna? (Feeling) Waku wakutte donna? (Emotion) Mirai ni egaita image wo kanae chaō Datte! Dare datte! Purima☆Donna! Sono egao ga airashi itte Dakara itsu demo sen-''percent''! (Kyunkyun Believe) Hora kiseki wo miagete goran (Just a Miracle) Zettai ni ne, naru'n da yotte Kimeta'n da yo Wanna be myself (Woo - Woo - Woo) Chigau karāde ne Growin' Jewel! Laalala ♪ negau sōzō ga Melody datte kidzuita Yui awasu sono omoi wa Yūjō ni natte iku'n da! (Shall we make it now? Our dream!) Doki dokitte donna? (Moment) Kirakiratte donna? (Memorial) Nanairo heart de happy ni narō! Minna tomodachi ni nare chau! Tokimekitte donna? (Feeling) Waku wakutte donna? (Emotion) Mirai wo kaete ku harmony kasane chaō Kitto! Hibikutte! Sore wa show time (We wanna princess of prism!…) Kiratto kirameku yume no channel wa Kokoro ga kanaderu story wo Issho ni mitsuke ni ikō…! Doki dokitte donna? (Moment) Kirakiratte donna? (Memorial) Jibun wo kae chau jikan da yo Kagayaku watashi ni naritai! Tokimekitte donna? (Feeling) Waku wakutte donna? (Emotion) Mirai ni egaita image wo kanae chaō Datte! Dare datte! Purima☆Donna! |-| Kanji= 手を伸ばせば届くんだって 教えてくれた「空色の夢」(オーロラドリーム) 会いに行こう「まだ見ぬ私」(ディアマイフューチャー) 10万回奏でてたって 色褪せない「虹の軌跡」(レインボーライブ) 自分らしさでね　コーディネイト プロミス！交わす約束が リズムになっていくんだ パラダイス求めたなら ライブがまた始まるんだ ドキドキってドンナ？(モーメント) キラキラってドンナ？(メモリアル) なりたい自分にジャンプしよう！ 未来のわたしがイチバン！ トキメキってドンナ？(フィーリング) ワクワクってドンナ？(エモーション) 未来に描いたイメージを叶えちゃおう だって！ダレだって！プリマ☆ドンナ！ その笑顔が愛らしいって だからいつでも1000%！ (キュンキュンビリーブ) ホラ'奇跡'を見上げてごらん (Just a Miracle) 絶対にね、なるんだよって 決めたんだよ　Wannabee myself (Woo-Woo-Woo) 違うカラーでね　Growin' Jewel！ Laalala♪願う想像が メロディーだって気づいた 結い合わすその想いは 友情になっていくんだ！ (Shall we make it now？ Our dream！) ドキドキってドンナ？(モーメント) キラキラってドンナ？(メモリアル) 七色ハートでハッピーになろう！ みんなトモダチになれちゃう！ トキメキってドンナ？(フィーリング) ワクワクってドンナ？(エモーション) 未来を変えてくハーモニー重ねちゃおう きっと！響くって！それはショータイム (We wanna princess of prism！…) キラッときらめく夢のチャンネルは ココロが奏でる物語を 一緒に見つけにいこう…！ ドキドキってドンナ？(モーメント) キラキラってドンナ？(メモリアル) 自分を変えちゃう時間だよ 輝くわたしになりたい！ トキメキってドンナ？(フィーリング) ワクワクってドンナ？(エモーション) 未来に描いたイメージを叶えちゃおう だって！ダレだって！プリマ☆ドンナ！ |-| English= I was taught in a "sky blue dream" that I can achieve my dreams by simply reaching out to it (Aurora Dream) So let's meet go the "me I have yet to see" (Dear My Future) Even after performing 100,000 times, the "trail of a rainbow" does not become dull and fade away (Rainbow Live) Now coordinate yourself in your own style Promise! The promises exchanged will become the rhythm Along with your wish for paradise, your live will begin once more What's this heart-racing (moment)? What's this sparkling (memorial)? Jump to the you who wish to become! My future self will be the best! What's this thrilling (feeling)? What's this exciting (emotion)? Let's create the image drawn in the future Because anyone can be a Prima☆Donna! That smile there is lovely whenever it's 1000%! (Kyun kyun believe) Look up and take a good look at the 'miracles' (Just a Miracle) With absolute certainty, I've decided that I Wannabee myself (Woo-Woo-Woo) But with a Growin' Jewel of a different color Laalala♪ I've realized that my imagination itself was a melody. Feelings that align with each other becomes friendship! (Shall we make it now? Our dream!) What's this heart-racing (moment)? What's this sparkling (memorial)? Let's be happy with the seven colors of the heart! Everyone's a potential friend! What's this thrilling (feeling)? What's this exciting (emotion)? Adding on harmony will change the future Undoubtedly! Ringing out! It's showtime (We wanna princess of prism!...) The brilliantly sparkling dream channel tells the story played by your heart. Come on, let's go and find it together...! What's this heart-racing (moment)? What's this sparkling (memorial)? Now's the time to change yourself I want to shine! What's this thrilling (feeling)? What's this exciting (emotion)? Let's create the image drawn in the future Because anyone can be a Prima☆Donna! Audio Gallery See Prima☆Donna? Memorial!/Image Gallery and Prima☆Donna? Memorial!/Video Gallery Trivia * This song makes several references to the other Pretty Series. ** Aurora Dream, Dear My Future, and Rainbow Live are the names of each Pretty Rhythm season. ** The lyrics of Just be yourself, the first opening of Idol Time PriPara, are referenced. ** Growin' Jewel is the name of the third season's second ending of PriPara. ** Names such as Laala, Yui, Naru, Aira, and Mia, which are other main characters of their respective Pretty Series, are referenced throughout the song. The names Mirai and Emo are heard as well, with the latter serving as a pun. **Mia's catchphrase can be heard in this song. **The title of Rainbow Live's third ending I wannabee myself!! is mentioned. ** Memorial is the third opening of Idol Time PriPara, which is referenced. ** "Promise", "Rhythm", "Paradise" and "We start our live", these lines refer to the lines when the unit ceremony is commencing in PriPara. ** "Kiratto" and "Channel" refer to Kiratto Pri☆Chan. ** The first verse of the song refer to the names of the Pretty Series, which corresponds to the second verse that contains the names of the main protagonists of their respective series. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs by Run Girls, Run! Category:Movie